


Rest

by HayaJustANerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayaJustANerd/pseuds/HayaJustANerd
Summary: It’s the middle of the night and Harry can’t sleep after a nightmare so he tosses and turns relentlessly until Draco huffs and pretends to be annoyed for old times sake but the way his fingers find Harry show him otherwise as Draco wraps his arms around him pressing a kiss to the scar on his forehead that still hurts in his heart





	Rest

Harry’s used to it. He’s used to never getting more than 4 hours sleep of a night from those bloody nightmares wrecking havoc on his mind. He’s used to waking up to a bleeding tongue or lip from biting it to hard while trying not to scream. He’s used to the tears silently streaming down his face as he tries not to wake his sleeping lover beside him. Harry is used to the pain and terror that encompasses him of a night and no matter what efforts he goes to, the dreams and memories of war never seem to leave his mind. 

On this particular night, he woke to the memory of Fred Weasley’s death. The peaceful look that encompassed his expression as he shared his last joke with his twin brother, shared his last laugh with the world before being brutally ripped away from everyone he loved, and George, having lost the greatest person in his world quickly lost the will to live with only half of himself. Harry woke that night with rivers of tears streaming from his face as he got out of bed, trying his hardest not to wake Draco who was fast asleep on his side. Harry made his way to the bathroom where he was better able to compose himself by splashing the frigid water on his face and taking deep breaths before proceeding back to his bed like nothing had ever happened. 

Except it had happened. Fred had died, as had Lupin and Tonks, as had Dobby, as had a countless list of others that had sacrificed themselves for the good of the wizarding world and protecting what they once believed in. Harry knew that was the end of sleeping for tonight. 

What Harry didn’t know was that Draco had awoken. Much like he does every night, Draco had woken up from his slumber as soon as he felt the presence beside him leave for the bathroom. Whether it was to be sick, to cry, to have a hot shower because the anger or devastation suddenly became to much. Draco always knew, but he never said anything. Instead he just pulls Harry close in a protective embrace and rubs a soothing hand down his back until he can feel the body before him go lax.

Tonight was no different. Harry tossed and turned after his return, and Draco let out a small annoyed huff, for old time’s sake, before he lightly tucks his arm under Harry’s smaller body and pulls him closer to his chest. Once Harry had adjusted into a more comfortable position he felt Draco’s slender fingers tracing patterns into his scalp before bringing his hand down to brush along Harry’s cheek and hook under the smaller boys chin, bringing Harry’s head up slightly so Draco was able to look him in the eyes. The more Harry looked into those calming pools of sliver the more he could feel himself giving into his body’s urges and dire need to sleep. There was no one else in the world that was able to make Harry feel calm and safe the way Draco Malfoy could. No matter what the dreams consisted of or what terror enveloped his memories, the boy with the silken grey hair and the calm, steady silver eyes always had a talent for making Harry feel better. 

Draco reminded Harry of how far they had come after the war, his loving embrace reminded him that he was able to find his own happiness amidst what had occurred that dreadful night. The love of his life was here and holding him and Harry couldn’t ask for anything more as he felt the loving brushes of Draco’s delicate fingers stroking careful and soft patterns into his back, causing goosebumps to erupt all up Harry’s arms and legs. When Draco determined that Harry was relaxed enough that the possibility of sleep was close to becoming a reality, he tilted his head slightly and let his lips brush against that lightening bolt scar on his lovers forehead for the briefest of moments. This movement still hurts Draco’s heart because someone as young as Harry should never have to experience the trauma he had suffered with ever since he was 11 years old and was able to understand the meaning of that disastrous mark on his head. This small indication of affection caused Harry’s eyes to flutter close and a small relaxed sigh to escape his parted lips as he slowly drifted closer and closer to sleep in the embrace of his lover.


End file.
